Gimped
by ExxxpanDong
Summary: WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, CUCKOLD, FOR I AM EXXXPANDONG Little Mac is starting to come up in the world of Smash Bros. Is there anything that can break his persevering spirit? A despicable villain believes he has just the idea.


Little Mac took a deep breath before unleashing another Dempsey Roll, almost sending mini shockwaves from his strikes. The Sandbag was specially customized to be three times heavier than the standard weight. Despite the impressive performance, the short boxer knew he still had a long way to go before being the best. He reminisced on his early days as a nobody and his long climb to defeat opponents bigger, stronger, and faster than him. His heart swelled with confidence that he will overcome his mountain as well. Being in the presence of superhumans, otherworldly beings, extraterrestrials, and Pokemon had not been easy for him, but Little Mac's indomitable spirits always pulled though.

"Don't forget to stretch those legs!" a voice called out behind him. Wii Fit Trainer had just walked out of the studio next to the weight room, wiping off the last of the sweat beads from her neck.

"Will do, babe!" Little Mac answered with a wide grin and turned his attention back to the punching bag. The two had started a faithful relationship a month ago.

 _Little Mac had recently been coldly rejected by Samus, even after confessing all those months of him bottling up his feelings. On top of that, he could see that he was still lacking as a versatile fighter, leading him to doubt his belonging among these great fighters. Wii Fit Trainer appeared like a ray of sunshine when she offered to intensively train Mac's aerial combat. He could see the improvements in both his battle prowess and his mood._

 _"Keep up the good work!" Trainer encouraged as the shorter man jogged back from the high-jump bar._

 _Little Mac was tired from his drill, but his drive still kept him light on his feet. "Hey, I couldn't have done none of this without you."_

 _Trainer beamed proudly. "That's what friends are for."_

 _Now he could see it. Although oblivious before, Mac could now see her toned figure, from her well-developed breasts, her lean stomach, to her rounded buttocks that the tight yoga pants clung to. But most importantly, Trainer's supportive words and optimistic attitude made him feel like a man. There were many women who clung to his fame, but this artificial life form made him feel something different. Mac felt some blood rush to his crotch, which he tried to play off._

 _"I-I think I'm done for today," he said as he turned his pelvis away from her._

 _"Okay, see you again next time."_

 _Little Mac paused. "Actually... I was wondering what you're doing after this."_

"Are you ready for today's match?" Trainer asked excitedly as she stood next to him. Her emotions always felt fabricated or programmed, but the boxer didn't care. This was just how she was made. When she was with him, Little Mac felt like he was eight feet tall.

"You bet your sweet ass!" Mac answered and gave a quick peck on her cheek. "This is the day my losing streak is over, and it'll be victory after victory from now on."

"These are just friendlies, so don't be so hard on yourself," Trainer said. "Even if things don't go your way, we'll get you fit, together."

The boxer gave her a loving gaze. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Hey hey! Get a room ya lovebirds," another voice chuckled from behind. Doc Louis, Little Mac's long-time coach, ushered them to the exit. "It's almost time for the match. We don't want Mac late for it, now do we?"

"C'mon Doc, can't we get no privacy around here?" Mac protested jokingly.

"You gotta get yo head him the game son. This Ridley ain't gonna be easy."

"I got this, chief. Me and Trainer worked too hard to fail, didn't we babe?"

"We sure did."

Doc nudged them into the elevator. "I've always believed in you, Mac. Now go get 'em, but don't get cocky."

* * *

"GAME!" the announcer boomed.

Little Mac was teleported back to the stage, met by fans cheering wildly from the bleachers. He showed off a small combo and threw his fists up in victory. Some Smashers ran up to celebrate with him.

"I have to say, you really outdone yourself," Fox congratulates and slapped his back.

"I wouldn't be standing here without Trainer."

Samus clapped approvingly as she approached them. "Thanks for putting him in his place, Mac."

"Nah it was nothing. Gotta get back at that asshole for all those times, right?"

The Smashers had at first, jokingly pointed out his height before, but they grew to respect him and never poked at his complex again. Ridley was one of the few who still mocked him, and was the cruelest out of them.

The space pirate slunk towards the group, hate and snark in his voice. "Just because you could jump higher doesn't mean you grew any taller, dwarf."

"You always this sore of a loser?" the boxer jeered. "No wonder you keep reviving. Oh wait, but Samus kicks your ass every time."

"You insignificant little-," the alien swung a claw at the unprepared man. A net made of pure electricity slammed down on Ridley, pinning him to the floor. He shrieked in rage and agony as he struggled from the bondage.

Master Hand calmly floated down. "That's enough, Ridley. You know the rules about fighting outside of matches. I'm going to have to ban you from the remainder of the friendly matches til the tournament starts."

Little Mac laughed out loud. "You hear that? Our favorite purple dinosaur just got booted from friendlies! Make sure to take lots of pictures!"

The audience didn't need him to tell them. Cameras flashed while videos were being recorded on cellphones, capturing Ridley's humiliation.

"You're going to pay for this, you tiny fucking ape!" he roared at Little Mac.

"With you like this? Sure buddy," Mac snickered as he walked off stage.

* * *

Little Mac just finished the last set of his sit-ups and stood up to take a breather. He almost headbutted a stone-faced Samus on his way up.

"Christ! What's the big idea?"

The bounty hunter studied his face. "You should be more careful."

"Excuse me? You're the one standing 3 inches away from a man getting his workout in."

"I'm talking about Ridley."

Little Mac chuckled. "Oh, him. That ugly bastard didn't show his face for two months now. Probably avoiding another beatdown."

Samus remained stoic. "I've fought him for almost a decade and if it's one thing I know, he never lets go of a grudge, and he'll use any unconventional method to get his revenge."

"Um, okay. I don't know how to respond to that but thanks."

"Just be on the lookout," Samus warned as she walked away. "Even his slightest movements are calculated."

Little Mac pondered her words for a few seconds, wondering what they mean. He then pulled out his phone to send a message.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Trainer all day," he murmured to himself. "We were supposed to work legs today."

The cellular device rang.

"Speak of the devil," he said as he received the call. "Hey babe. We were supposed to work out today. Where you at?"

"I found a great gym, Mac!" Trainer answered. "You should come over right now."

"What's wring with the gym at the mansion?"

"This one is built for some special training. You'll really feel the burn here."

"Uhhh okay, cool. Just send me the address. Love you babe."

* * *

The boxer arrived at a plain boxy building with no markings at the entrance. He stepped inside and saw a large cage-like elevator on the other side.

He chuckled. "Kinda reminds me of Brooklyn."

Little Mac hopped in and pressed the button to go down. She said the gym was in the basement, but this seems like a weird place to have one. It doesn't even have a sign that they're in business down here.

The cage came to a stop and Mac could see a wide empty space, as if it were sterilized. He flipped out his phone and called Wii Fit Trainer.

"Yea babe. I don't know if I'm in the right place. I don't see a gym down here."

"Oh, but you're just where you need to be," a sinister voice drawled, sending chills down the boxer's back.

The last thing he could remember was a thin tail whipping at him before he could even react.

* * *

He could pick up the loud hum of the building's electric generator. Little Mac opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the floor, arms and legs tied behind his back. He wiggled with all his strength, but the ropes suddenly crackled with energy, sapping the strength from his limbs. He grunted at the sting and raised his head to scan his surrounding.

He was in the same room, or so he thought, judging by the plain wall he was facing.

"Plasma cords. They always make kidnapping a breeze," the voice from before commented.

"Ridley," the boxer snarled.

"A little too late now, detective," the space pirate mocked. "In fact, even struggling would make the plasma cords numb your muscles, so I'd advise you to sit back and enjoy the show."

"What are you tryna pull?" Mac demanded.

"Oh, silly me. You're facing the wall. So sorry about that," Ridley giggled. With a terrible clawed hand, he rolled the man over to see the situation he was in.

On the other side of the room was Doc Louis, bound and gagged, looking like a cocoon, eyes full of terror. In the middle of the room was Wii Fit Trainer, face contorted almost in pain as she tried to keep her voice in. A vibrating toy was rubbing on her clitoris, already creating a small puddle.

"Trainer! What's going on? Ridley, what have you done with her you bastard?"

The draconic creature smiled cruelly. "Slave, don't hold back now."

Trainer let out a shriek of pleasure, dumbfounding her boyfriend. He had never seen such an expression on her face, let alone such a perverse side of her. During his time with Trainer, she had always seemed to process sex more as another exercise rather than an act of pleasure. It had always made Little Mac feel like maybe he wasn't doing enough. He had always brushed off this feeling of inadequacy.

"You took so long to wake up. Poor Trainer was suffering in silence because of you," Ridley scolded. "And you never even showed her the pleasures of being a woman."

"You bastard! I'll kill you! Trainer! We'll get you out of here, just as soon as I get loose!"

"Easy, tiny Mac," Ridley tutted. "What did I tell you about the plasma cords. And don't worry, I'll let you all out. Alive."

"I can' trust jack shit coning out of your mouth!"

Ridley sighed in defeat. "Mac, you hurt me. You know what, I'll start releasing all of you right now. Starting with the fat one."

With a sharp claw, the alien easily cut through Doc's ropes and gently pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Don't trust him Mac!" the coach shouted. "He injected both of us with some kind of needle!"

"Indeed I did," Ridley sneered maliciously. "You were injected with a powerful aphrodisiac, fat one. In a few seconds, you should have no control over your libido."

"W-what?" Doc stammered. "This can't be."

Mac noticed the bulge under his coach's paunch growing bigger. He knew what Ridley wanted.

"Doc, don't do it! Get out of here and find help!"

"What to do, what to do?" Ridley pretended to fret. "You must be going crazy right now. But by all means, the exit is just to your right."

Doc's breathing became more labored as his sights were fixed on Wii Fit Trainer's vulnerable body. She noticed his intense gaze and spread her legs invitingly to him.

"Give it to me! Cock! Gimme cock!" She screamed.

"T-Trainer, why are you...," Mac stammered in shock.

Doc bolted forward faster than Mac had ever seen him move. His mentor grabbed the fabric covering Trainer's nether regions and crudely ripped it, eyes focused like a madman. He fumbled out of his pants at the negging of the prone woman and pulled out his manhood. Little Mac watched in horror as Doc plunged his penis into Trainer, moving his hips in a frenzy. The pale woman cried out in delight as she was being used, nothing like the girlfriend Mac knew.

"Thanks to you, I got a lot of free time in the last two months," Ridley said as he looked on in evil glee. " I heard of your little relationship and thought I might join the fun. That bitch was so easy to fool! All I had to do wqs act all sad and sorry and she agree to train me. Well, I guess you could say I trained her instead. She didn't like it at first, but after a few does of aphrodisiac and some 'workouts,' she turned into some crazy slut who'd do anything I say. Look at her go, ha ha!"

Mac looked back to see Trainer panting as Doc plowed her from behind. Strangely, he was at the verge of tears but could feel his own erection rising as he saw Doc's larger member roughly move in and out of Trainer.

"I almost forgot, I did a little bit of research on your mentor," Ridley remarked. "I set up some surveillance to keep tabs on him, but boy did I find some juicy info! This pervert's been going to the gym with you two, just to jack off to your girlfriend while he's peeping on her!"

"You're lying!" Little Max hollered at the space pirate as he tried to break free.

"I could make of so many other lies that are even more terrible. Now why would I settle for one so tame like this?"

Little Mac let out a painful roar, losing his mind from how powerless he felt. Doc pounded away, fondling Trainer's breast in an animalistic rage. He howled as he finished inside of her and stumbled away. His protege groaned in agony as he saw a viscous white white drip from his girlfriend's vagina.

"And one more thing," Ridley slyly added. "I've never pumped you full of aphrodisiac. I used it all on Wii Fit Trainer."

"N-no, stop it with your bullshit," Doc stammered, seeming to have regained his senses. "I felt something-"

"That was all your doing," Ridley explained slowly. "You already wanted to fuck her brains out. All you needed was a stressful situation and a convincing excuse. This is the true nature of human beings. They're just wild animals who act on their base instinct."

Doc struggled to get to his feet, shaking uncontrollably. "Mac, I-I swear I felt-"

"You're no use to me now," Ridley said dismissively and swung his tail at the coach knocking him into the wall. The portly man fell unconscious.

"Now for the main course," Ridley snickered as he made his way over to Trainer. The space pirate slapped her ass, getting an excited yelp from her. From his crotch, two thick, slimy members slid out in attention.

 _He's at least four times bigger than me_ , Mac found himself thinking.

"You seem surprised she acts this way," Ridley remarked as he teased Trainer's vagina with his lower penis. "Sex slave, why is that?"

"N-no. N-not in front of Mac," she stuttered, but she was eyeing the alien organs with a ravenous look in her eyes.

Ridley sighed. "Fine. I guess we'll have to end here."

"No! I want it!" Trainer protested, trying to push herself onto the space pirate.

"Then say it. Look at him and tell him."

She slowly turned to Little Mac and gave him a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry Mac. It's not enough."

"What was that?" Ridley asked, teasing her even further.

"Y-you're not enough. You don't measure up."

Ridley deftly cut open Little Mac's trousers and lifted him in front of Trainer with his tail. The short boxer let tears of shame fall down his face as his girlfriend looked almost pitiably at his 3 inch erection.

"Guess you really earned your name, 'Little' Mac. Slave, will that puny cock satisfy you?"

"N-no, it's too small!" Trainer wailed desperately. "I need master Ridley's massive cocks to fill me up! Please fill me up!"

"Good answer!"

He slammed his huge penis into her, earning a scream of pleasure. The lower penis ravaged her vagina as the upper penis rubbed between her shapely buttocks. Little Mac could see a phallic outline bulging from Trainer's stomach as she was defiled.

"Stop it! You'll kill her!"

Ridley had no plans to slow down. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. She's an artificial lifeform and has a remarkable 'flexible' physiology. I found it to be very adaptive, almost fascinating even. Here, I'll give you a good view."

The mating couple changed into a reverse cowgirl position and this time, Ridley inserted his penises into both of her holes. Trainer howled in pleasure as she was jackhammered from below, feeling the intense sensation all the way in her womb.

"I'm. So. Ry," she apologized between moans. "But. You. Can't. Please. Me. Like. Master. Does."

"Fire in the hole!" Ridley shouted. With a final strong thrust, he ejaculated like a hose. Trainer squealed as her stomach bloated with semen. Mac couldn't help himself as he also squirted cum onto his girlfriend.

The space pirate pulled out and sat back in respite. "Phew. That was a workout. Wait, hahahaha! You actually came from watching your woman get fucked? Hahahaha! You must be some sort of masochist!"

He pulled Trainer up by her hair and let his penises slap onto her face. "Suck it."

Her eyes lit up as she furiously jerked one off and greedily shoved another into her mouth.

"I'm feeling so good right now I can go a couple more rounds!" Ridley boasted gleefully.

"Why are you doing this?" Mac managed to utter.

"Why? Cuz it's a way to kill time," the alien said matter-of-factly.

In the end, I still can't measure up as a man, Mac thought to himself as more tears streamed down his face.

Ridley and Trainer fucked in various positions for several more hours until a quarter of the floor was wet with sticky residue.

"Well that's a wrap for me," Ridley remarked as he pulled both his penises from the woman's vaginal walls and dropped her on the floor. He walked over to Little Mac, who seemed lifeless, and took off the plasma cords binding him.

"You kids take care now, I'll take care of the mess later," he cackled as he strutted over to the elevator, leaving them in the stench of shameful debauchery.


End file.
